This project, Core C of the Center proposal, involves data integrity for neuropsychological and electrophysiological data as well as training of Center personnel and graduate students in neuropsychological and electrophysiological methods with young children. The Center proposes two projects that involve the acquisition of neuropsychological and electrophysiological data with young children. Core C will insure the quality and integrity and comparability of the data, both behavioral and electrophysiological across both these projects. As well, we have identified tasks that activate similar neural structures in both human children and non-human primates. Core C will insure that these tasks are administered similarly across projects and will assist in the analysis of their comparability across human and non-human primate populations. Finally, Core C is involved in training and dissemination of methods for acquisition, processing and analysis of electrophysiological data to human child populations as well as training and dissemination of neuropsychological tasks to researchers with both human children and non-human primates. This will be accomplished by holding training workshops and training directly graduate students who will work at the different Center sites and projects. RELEVANCE (See instructions): A Center dedicated to translational research in the neuroscience of early life stress must maintain high standards of quality control for the behavioral and electrophysiological measures to brain functioning collected across sites and species. The main goal of Core C is to insure these standards. As well, Core C will be involved in training and dissemination of neurocognitive and electrophysiological methods.